kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Issac Solo
|image2 = Wpid-20150204085644.png }} Issac Solo is History Types Kamen Rider Silver Drive's forms are called . Some Shift Cars alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Shift Cars arm Drive with a certain element or weapon, by changing the '|シフトタイヤ|Shifuto Taiya}} on Drive's suit for a . These two types of Shift Cars can be used in conjunction with each other, but some Shift Tires can only work with certain Types. After turning the Advanced Ignition on the Drive Driver, Drive can perform one of two actions in each Type: Lifting the Shift Car placed within the Shift Brace between one and three times initiates either a special ability or an attack, while pressing the Igniter on the Shift Brace and lifting the Shift Car once unleashes the Type's '|フルスロットル|Furu Surottoru}} finishing move. - Default= Type High Speed *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 32 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. (1.8 sec. at full speed) is Drive's luxurious sports car-based form, which is essentially a silver version of his Type Speed form with altered shoulder pads and the emblem on the helmet receiving wings. Accessed through the Shift High Speed Car, this form bears the . This Type's Full Throttle finisher is an unnamed Rider Kick, which appears to be a replica of Type Speed's SpeeDrop where Drive charges himself in a glittering light-like energy before destroying the target with a flying kick. Along with the Mega Max Flare Tire, it was later revealed that Type High Speed was just a redecoration of Drive's original Type Speed form and nothing more. As such, it shares its stats with the original Type Speed. - Dream Vegas= Type High Speed Vegas *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 108 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.4 t. *'Kicking power': 10.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.0 sec. The limousine-based Shift Dream Vegas Car allows Drive to upgrade Type High Speed into , which bears the slot machine wheel-themed . In this mode, Drive is armed with the Drum Shields. Due to Type High Speed merely being a redecoration of the original Type Speed, Type High Speed Vegas shares its stats with the original Type Speed Vegas. - Mega Max Flare= Type High Speed Flare *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.1 t. *'Kicking power': 10.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. The flaming hotrod-based Shift Mega Max Flare Car allows Drive to upgrade Type High Speed into , which bears the fire-themed . In this mode, Drive can supposedly utilize more powerful flame attacks than Type Speed Flare. Along with Type High Speed, it was later revealed that the Mega Max Flare Tire was just a redecoration of the original Max Flare Tire and nothing more. As such, it shares its stats with the original Type Speed Flare. }}}} Equipment Equipment * - Kamen Rider Silver Drive's power source, finalized version of the Core Driviar Devices * - Belt-based transformation device * - Bracelet-based transformation device Weapons Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Heroes Category:U.S.A. Riders Category:Super Hero Taisen Epic: Kamen Rider Hawkeye Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Kamen Rider Ninja Category:Ninja Riders